


smoke and fluorescent lights

by johnnystiddies_95



Series: NCT One Shots [7]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Bruises, Car Sex, Dirty Talk, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hair-pulling, Hotboxing, M/M, Marijuana, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Party, Recreational Drug Use, Sex in a Car, Smut, Teasing, mark lee is a stoner, set in california where weed is legal, so are you, sub mark lee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 23:49:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17253686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnystiddies_95/pseuds/johnnystiddies_95
Summary: meeting a guy at a party you don't want to be at can be weird. but if it's mark lee, anything can happen.





	smoke and fluorescent lights

**Author's Note:**

> genderneutral again!

Here you were, sitting on a couch at some boring house party that your friend Johnny invited you to. You only came because he basically begged you to. You hated any sort of social gathering with more than five people, and you were surrounded by at least a hundred.  
  
You were sipping on some fruity drink Johnny had made for you, too much vodka, not enough fruit. You scanned the room; a pinkish light lighting up the room, music blasting, red Solo cops scattered on the coffee table, and drunk 20-some things and college kids wasting their livers away and grinding on people they didn't know.  
  
You looked to your left and saw a guy standing in the dark corner of the room, cup in hand and his eyes glued to his phone screen. He looked like he didn't want to be there either. He was dressed in a black, baggy hoodie and grey sweatpants. You sighed and gulped your strong drink down and threw the cup on the ground, before standing and walking up to the boy.   
  
"Hey." You yelled over the music. He looked up from his phone, then eyed you up and down.  
  
"What?" He asked, putting his phone in his pocket.  
  
"You look like you don't want to be here either." You said, leaning against the wall beside him.   
  
"Hell no. My friend Lucas literally and physically dragged me out of the house and brought me here." He laughed. You smiled and noticed a joint behind his ear.  
  
"You smoke?" You asked. You pulled a joint out from behind your ear and held it up. He smirked and took his hood off, revealing a joint behind each ear. You whistled and nodded.  
  
"Wanna get the fuck out of here and light up?" You offered.  
  
"Please, I was waiting for Lucas to forget me so I could book it." He said. He sat his drink on the fireplace and followed you out the door. You walked down the porch stairs and looked at the boy.  
  
"You wanna go for a walk?" You asked. He nodded and walked down the stairs with you and to the sidewalk. He walked beside you as he lit his joint up.  
  
"What's your name?" He asked, exhaling the smoke.  
  
"Y/N," You answered, lighting yours up as well. "Yours?"  
  
"Mark Lee." He said. You hit your joint a few times, before blowing the smoke in his face. He laughed and shoved your shoulder.  
  
"I hate parties, I'd rather sit at home by myself with a few joints." He informed.  
  
"Me too, fuck all that." You agreed.  
  
"We need music." He said, enthusiastically. He pressed his phone a few times and an unfamiliar song played.  
  
"Who's this?" You asked, hitting your joint again.  
  
"Me." He said. "I have a Soundcloud."   
  
You stopped walking and fell down laughing.  
  
"What is it?" He chuckled.  
  
"You look like you have a Soundcloud." You sighed as you stood up, holding you stomach and still laughing.   
  
"I do? What if I get a face tat?" He asked, giggling. "I'd be the whole package!" You laughed again and leaned on his shoulder to keep from falling over. Mark's arm wrapped around you waist and held you up.   
  
You moved back and stared at him.  
  
"Bro, I'm high as fuck." You giggled. You both started walking again, his arm around you.  
  
"I'm not." He said. He pulled his other joint from behind his ear and lit it up, hitting it a couple of times. You snatched it from him and took a puff.   
  
"Give me that!" He whined, grabbing it back from you.   
  
"Ooh," you began, exhaling the smoke. "You got the good shit."  
  
"I know my weed." He said. "Yours smelled weak."  
  
"My shit ain't weak!" You argued, ruffling his hair. He pulled his head back before blowing the smoke in your face.  
  
"Whatever you say, babe." He shook his head. He stopped walking and pulled you close to him.  
  
"Open your mouth." He said. You did as told as he hit the joint, then blew the smoke into your mouth. You inhaled and held it in.  
  
"Damn." He smirked. "I got an idea."  
  
"I don't see a light bulb above your head." You said. He rolled his eyes.  
  
"Anyway," he began, "let's go get my car and drive downtown."  
  
"Bet!" You half-yelled. "Do I have to walk back?"  
  
"No." He said. Mark handed you his joint, turned around and pulled you on his back, wrapping your legs around him. "I'll carry you."   
  
You laughed and shook your head. He walked back down the way you both came, you on his back, holding his joint to his lips every now and then and you complaining about it being uncomfortable.   
  
After a few minutes, you made it back to the house you were at.  
  
"Where's your car?" You asked.  
  
"Right here." He answered. He sat you down on the roof of his car, which was a black Chevrolet Mustang. You lied back on the roof and he placed his hands beside you and leaned over you. You got intimidated for a second, feeling a tingle between your thighs.  
  
"I really wanna say something, but not right now." He said.   
  
"Say it, pussy." You teased. He moved a piece of your hair behind your ear then stood up, pulling you up by the hand.  
  
"I said, not right now, babe." Mark winked, then got in the car.   
  
"When did I become babe?" You called out.  
  
"When I met you, now get in." He answered out his window. You shook your head and walked to the passenger, getting in. He started the engine and revved it, before speeding off.  
  
"Show off." You said, looking at him.  
  
"And?" He asked, looking back at you. He opened his glove compartment and grabbed a small metal case out. He opened it and inside were several rolled joints. He grabbed one and closed it, putting the case on the console.  
  
He lit it and then handed it to you. You gladly took it, then turned the radio on. "Taste" by Tyga was playing, so you turned it up. Mark sneakily placed his hand on your thigh. You spread them a little bit, so his hand could fully grip it.   
  
You weren't going to lie; he was fine as fuck. He was super flirty right now, which gave you confidence. You leaned against the window and turned to him.   
  
"You know you're fine as hell, right?" You announced. The weed in your system gave you a major confidence boost. all of your anxieties diminished.   
  
"You know you're sexy as hell, right?" He replied with a wink.  
  
"Mark Lee, are you flirting with me?" You asked, smiling.  
  
"Yes I am. Is there a problem?" He asked sarcastically. You blushed and looked out the window. You were on the freeway, passing by tall buildings, looking like they were just a blur.  
  
He pulled off an exit and turned right, heading down Sunset Boulevard. Los Angeles was so pretty at night. You loved just walking the streets and soaking in the energy around you.  
  
"So, what do you do for fun?" He asked, his right hand still holding on your thigh.  
  
"I have numero dos friends so you tell me." You giggled. "Work, smoke and sleep." He squeezed your thigh and you reflexively squeezed them together. You hoped he wouldn't notice this, but he started slowly dragging his hand up your thigh.  
  
You sighed and squeezed them tighter together.  
  
Wait, you thought. Were you really getting turned on by some guy you just met?  
  
Fuck it, you thought. He didn't seem like a bad guy. He was chill and you both seemed to have a lot in common.  
  
He moved his hand and reached for his silver case again, grabbing another joint and lighting it.  
  
"Are you really smoking again?" You asked, widening your eyes.  
  
"Yeah?" He laughed. "I've smoked so long, I've got a super high tolerance to it. Like, I'm kinda high right now, but not completely gone."   
  
"Teach me how to do that." You commented. He laughed and passed it to you.  
  
"You know," he said, exhaling the smoke, "from the little time I've spent with you, I've noticed you help me get higher."  
  
"How the hell do I do that?" You asked.  
  
"I don't know. Your aura, I guess. I might keep you around, save me some money." You smiled and leaned against his shoulder. He put his arm around you and played with your hair.  
  
But his hand quickly moved back to your thigh, now right up against your crotch. You instinctively rolled your hips forwards, earning a chuckle from Mark. You faked yawned and leaned back in the seat, reclining it back so you were laying down.  
  
His hand rubbed up and down your thigh, you spreading your legs so he could do so easily. Your breathing began to get heavier as you got more and more turned on. You threw away all of your worries and decided to go with it.  
  
You closed your eyes as he played with the waistband of your pants, sliding his index finger underneath. He unbuttoned them and slowly unzipped your jeans.  
  
In one quick move, he slid down your underwear, making you moan.  
  
"Fuck," he said, gripping the steering wheel, "you're so wet." His finger played around your hole, not yet going in, as he was waiting for you to say something.   
  
"If you're gonna tease, go ahead and finger me already." You said, your voice breathy. He slid his finger in, making you moan and clench your thighs together. You rolled your hips to the glide of his fingers. You also slid your hand over Mark's erection and rubbed him through his sweatpants.  
  
"Fuck, shit." He moaned, his hips jolting, which made him almost lose control of the wheel.  
  
"Fuck it." He shook his head. He made a sharp left turn, you grabbing onto the door handle. He pulled into a really shady alley, the only light being from the flickering fluorescent one above head.   
  
He parked the car and you were immediately in his lap. He moved the seat back so you could sit comfortably. He kissed you with deep lust, his hands exploring your body under your shirt. You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him closer, dragging your hips over his prominent erection.  
  
His lips trailed to your neck, where he kissed and left hickeys behind. He pulled away and helped you out of your jeans, which was very difficult and ended with you falling back and laying on the horn.   
  
You both laughed for several minutes, you falling onto Mark. His hands held your hips as you kicked your pants off and left them on the floorboard.   
  
"I just met you, what the hell am I doing?" You giggled, sitting up. "We're in some creepy, ratchet ass alley and I'm about to fuck you, someone I just met, and in your car, may I add." You laughed at the situation, then leaned down and kissed him.   
  
"I'm gonna end this night with a bang." You declared.  
  
"Literally." He chuckled. He slid your underwear to the side and slid two fingers in you, making you shake. He kept this up for a minute, until you were close to coming.  
  
"Are you going to fuck me or?" You asked, out of breath. He slid his sweatpants down, his cock springing out. He wasn't small, but he wasn't too big. You positioned yourself over him and slowly slid down on him, holding onto his shoulders for stability.   
  
"Fuck~" Mark groaned out. He thrust into you, making you fall against him. His hands grabbed your hips and ass, kneading and leaving bruises with his tight grip.  
  
You bounced up and down on his, your lips attached to his neck and leaving purple and blue. You sat up and held onto his hands as you rode him.   
  
"Fuck, you feel so good." He whined. "So tight." He closed his eyes and ran his hands up your shirt, before pulling it over your head. He played with your nipples, which made you shiver and scream.  
  
"There, there." You moaned, grabbing Mark's wrists. You felt on top of the fucking world, the weed in your system intensifying the pleasure times ten. You didn't know if you wanted to lose yourself in it or focus on Mark.  
  
The windows were foggy from your breaths and it was getting a tad bit too stuffy.  
  
"Y/N, please." He whimpered, rocking you back and forth on his cock.  
  
"Someone's whiny." You smirked, "You were so cocky earlier, what happened to that?" You leaned forward and kissed him sloppily. You grinded down on him, setting a semi-fast pace, just enough to drive him crazy.   
  
"Oh, fuck." He threaded his fingers through your hair and tugged on it, kissing your lips messily. You tugged at his hair and groaned against his lips. He started fucking up into you, as he was desperate to reach his own orgasm.   
  
"Please, please, I'm gonna cum. Can I?" He panted. He dug his nails into your hips, making you grunt and pull his hair harder.  
  
"Not until I do." You breathed out. Mark reached down to rub your sensitive spot, helping you get closer to your orgasm.  
  
"Fuck, Mark." You moaned out, throwing your head back. You felt the familiar pool in your stomach grow, and you bounced up and down on him even faster.   
  
Mark didn't control the sounds spilling out of his mouth, all high pitched and needy. You didn't see him as a bottom when you first met him, but looks can be deceiving. You looked down and saw swear beading on his forehead and his chest heaving up and down. The sight got you even closer to your orgasm, now trying to push his hand away.   
  
"Fuck, I'm gonna- go ahead." With that, you both came, you clenching around him and him spilling his seed into you. He came with a very high moan, holding your hips for stability. You felt like you were flying, every nerve in your body coming alive as your orgasm rippled through you. You let it wash over you, taking in the feeling.   
  
After a moment, you rested on Mark's chest, who was still heaving and panting.  
  
"That was the best car sex I've ever had." He announced. "I mean, this was my first time, but it was the best." You laughed and kissed his neck.  
  
"Hey, move over." He said. You moved back into the passenger seat then slid your underwear back on. He climbed into the back and pulled the blanket over him. He patted the very little room left, motioning for you to come over.  
  
You complied, climbing back with him and laying down. Once again, he grabbed his silver case and pulled the very last joint out, throwing it somewhere in the front.  
  
"Here," He said, handing you the joint and the lighter. "You light it." You gladly took the offer and sparked the lighter, lighting the joint and placing the lighter back on the middle console. You hit it, then passed it to Mark, who took one huge hit off of it.  
  
You felt warm where you were, cuddled under Mark' arm, wrapped up in a blanket, smoking a joint, life was great.  
  
"I think this is the most fun I've had in the past few months." Mark admitted. "Hell, I went to a party I didn't want to go to, but ended up with you. Man, fate is fucking amazing." He hit it again, then held it to your lips.  
  
You inhaled and blew the smoke up, watching it disappear.  
  
"Me too. I had a great time tonight." You smiled. "I want to do this again."  
  
"We can, if I ask you on a date." He compromised. You blushed madly and looked down.  
  
"Why would you want a date with me?" You shyly asked, playing with a loose thread from the blanket.  
  
"Cause you are exactly my type." He answered, kissing your forehead.  
  
"What exactly is that 'type'?" You asked, sitting up on your elbow.   
  
He rolled the window down just a bit and threw the filter on the ground. "Ask me in the morning when I'm sober." He chuckled. You nodded and cuddled into his chest, holding onto his hoodie.   
  
He sat there for a few minutes, humming a soft lullaby to sing you to sleep.  
  
"Good night, Y/N. Sweet dreams." He said, then kissed your cheek.  
  
"N-night." You mumbled, letting sleep wash over you and pull you under.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on the wretched bird app @juulseo


End file.
